Who Said Emily Prentiss
by greengirl82
Summary: Everyone's shocked by something in Emily's life. Originally the 'Who Said Emily Prentiss' series. Six shot.
1. Emily Prentiss Is Late

**Who Said Emily Prentiss**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: Everyone's shocked when Emily comes to the BAU with a surprise...

A/N: This series was one of my favorites but I cringed now reading so many errors. So I've deleted and will be re-posting this as a multi-chapter one because this had several sequels. This will be a five shot.

As I said, I'm going through my older stories, editing and re-posting them.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Having a sister is like having a best friend you can't get rid of. You know whatever you do, they'll still be there." Amy Li

* * *

Dave walked out of Hotch's office pausing on the catwalk to see his brunette daughter figure stroll into the bullpen, late.

"Yo, Princess" Morgan chuckled, causing her to stop abruptly to look at him.

"You talking to me?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yes, De Niro" Morgan mocked, pointing at the watch on his wrist "And why are you late, Prentiss?"

Raising an eyebrow at that, a smirk grew on her face "Who said Emily Prentiss was late?"

Morgan rolled his eyes, while Reid looked up at the clock then back at her.

"You're fifteen minutes late." Reid stated.

"What are you a talking clock?" she asked, walking towards her desk setting down the bag then removing her sweater.

"Looking good" Morgan commenting on the dark blue, low cut top and black slacks.

Pulling out her cell phone, not once looking back at him, she scanned through her contacts, "Don't stare at my ass."

"Hmm" Morgan huffed returning to his paper work.

Dave walked down into the bullpen, passing by the dark haired woman who had her cell phone attached to her ear.

"I'm here." she said "Where are you?"

Hotch got up from his desk, noticing Emily in the bullpen pacing in front of her desk while talking on her phone, he frowned at the image.

_'That's odd_' Hotch thought watching the dark haired agent, _'She seems different. Still Emily, but off.'_

Walking down the catwalk, Hotch approached her desk but she ignored him, focusing on her call.

"Uh huh" she replied, eyeing Hotch once he approached her, "Yeah? Ok. Be right there."

Hanging up her call she turned her attention to Hotch.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"Prentiss" Hotch said "Are you alright?"

"Me?" she smirked slightly "I'm fine." Picking up a small duffel bag "Gotta go, be back."

The male members of the team watched as she hurried herself over to the women's bathroom.

"Well that was weird." Reid commented watching the door slam shut.

"Something's off about her" Dave said shaking his head "I can't put my finger on it, but I know it's there."

* * *

Hotch saw the ladies bathroom open as a woman was tossed out quickly by Emily.

"Well that was rude" the young woman said.

"Excuse me?" Hotch asked the woman "What happened?"

"Those women are highly inappropriate" the woman said "Behaving in such an improper manner."

That caught Morgan's ears, "Excuse me? Inappropriate in what way?"

The woman rolled her eyes at the young man but said, "Arguing, among other things."

Hotch looked to the men of the team and wished that either JJ or Garcia had come back from their lunch break to check out what's happening.

"What do we do?" Reid asked.

"Go inside." Morgan smirked.

Hotch and Dave shot him a look to which Morgan responded, "What? Prentiss is in there fighting, we should stop it."

"Like that's the only reason you want in there." Hotch muttered, while Dave snorted.

The four men made there way to the ladies room, with Reid whispering "Why are we all going?"

Morgan rolled his eyes and muttered "Chick fight."

Listening in they could hear Emily loud and clear but not the other woman.

"You do realize this means war, right?" Emily said.

The men tried to look casual, as several agents had been looking at them weirdly.

"Please, you think you scare me?" Emily said "I work with the Devil incarnate everyday, nothing scares me."

They hear Emily huff out an annoyed sound, "Fine. Just give it to me, but do not ever do this again. You hear me? I don't want to deal with this and don't want anyone finding out."

The men scramble away as they heard Emily make her way towards the door, "Five minutes, get it, grab it and come back."

The door opened and the men stared at Emily in a dark black top holding her go bag.

"What?" Emily asked "What's with the look? Didn't take you all for a bunch of voyeurs."

Reid noticed the different color shirt, "Emily? Why'd you change your shirt?"

Emily looked down and said, "What?"

"Your top?" Reid asked inching his way closer "Before you entered the bathroom, your shirt was dark blue now it's black."

"Wow" Emily said "A man who notices detail."

Emily knocked on the bathroom door, "They noticed a difference, might as well come out."

The door opened, and the men where shocked to see two Emily Prentiss standing before them.

* * *

The Emily who emerged in the black top smiled while the Emily who came out of the bathroom held a mischievous look on her face.

"Which one of you is Emily?" Dave asked trying to tell the women apart.

"Me" said the black shirt brunette.

"I'm obviously her twin." the identical brunette said "Alison."

"Identical?" Reid said staring at both women "Wow."

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Dave asked seeing Hotch stare at Emily.

"Probably because you didn't ask." Alison said smirking at the older man "And you? What are you gawking at?"

Morgan said, "That was you earlier who strolled into the bullpen late?"

"Well?" Alison said "When has Emily Prentiss ever been late?"

"Shut up, Ali" Emily muttered "Can we go now?"

"Why did she come today?" Hotch asked eyes on the brunette agent.

"To bring a change of clothes" Alison said mimicking Emily's sardonic tone "Sir."

Dave smirked at that, while both Hotch and Emily raised an eyebrow at that.

"What?" Alison said looking at the brunette agents, "It's obvious this guy's got it bad for you. So when you going to do something about it?"

"We are not having that conversation again" Emily muttered in Alison's ear "Or do you need a refresher of the bathroom?"

"Nope, you are not going to try and flush my spare top down the toilet." Alison said clutching the bag to her.

Dave saw the look that the brunette agents were giving each other and the smirk across Emily's twin had him in thought.

"How would you like to go grab a bite to eat?" Dave asked.

"I so hope you are not trying to pick me up" Alison teased.

"God no" Dave said shuddering.

The brunette and three men left the two dark haired agents standing in front of the ladies room.

"So a twin, huh?" Hotch asked.

"You knew I had a sister named Alison" Emily stated.

"But not a twin" Hotch said "Has she ever met me before today?"

"She saw you briefly when you worked a post for my mother" Emily said "That was like for three minutes."

Hotch leaned in and said, "Well I still prefer you over her."

Emily said "So I take it we can tell her about us?"

Hotch chuckled "Yeah because leering out of my office only to realize it wasn't you but looked like you was kind of disturbing."

"Well there are a few differences in us that way you'll never get us mixed up." Emily said "Ali has a small freckle under her left eye, she's doesn't speak multiple languages like I do."

"Why not?" Hotch interrupted "I'd thought it was a prerequisite in your family?"

"She never could catch on to it" Emily said "Another difference is, Ali doesn't have any tattoos..." Emily said.

"Oh really?" Hotch said faking relief "Good to know."

As the two were about to kiss, Alison and Dave interrupted them.

"Totally called it" Alison said "Pay up, Rossi."

Hotch and Emily shot a mini glare her way, "What?" Alison asked "What's the point of not making a little cash on the side of my sis's happiness?"

Hotch muttered to Dave, "And I thought one Emily Prentiss was bad..."

"And then there were two." Dave smirked as the men saw the sisters argue over Alison cashing in on the revelation.

* * *

"What's the good of news if you haven't a sister to share it?" Jenny DeVries

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

See the review button? Leave a review and tell me what you thought?

Keep an eye out for the next chapter.


	2. Emily Prentiss Is Tough

**Who Said Emily Prentiss**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: While walking down the hall Strauss bumps into Emily and demands to speak with her in her office.

Timeline: Takes place right after chapter one.

A/N: Here's part two and thanks to everyone who reviewed the first part. This little series means a lot to me, enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Nobody will ever win Battle of the Sexes. There's just too much fraternizing with the enemy." Henry Kissinger

* * *

Section Chief Strauss was a woman a few words, her presence was enough to make people run for the hills.

That thought brought a small smile to the woman's face as she walked down the halls that led to the BAU.

stopping in her tracks, she saw Reid, Dave, Morgan and Emily in the bullpen horsing around and laughing.

_'Hmm'_ Strauss thought, narrowing her eyes at the sight of the brunette agent hanging on Dave's arm, she watched the exchange between her agents _'This is not good.'_

Strauss walked through the glass doors of the BAU and approached the agents.

"Chief Strauss" Dave said causing the brunette agent to turn around and look at her.

"Agent Prentiss" Strauss said quickly "A word please?"

"Ma'am?" Emily said raising an eyebrow in Dave's direction.

"Agent Rossi?" Strauss said "May we use your office?"

"Sure thing, Erin" Dave replied, eyeing Reid and Morgan both wondering what Strauss wanted.

Strauss and Emily walked up the catwalk passing by Hotch's office noticing him speaking to someone inside.

Closing the door to Dave's office, Emily turned around watching the older woman taking a seat in Dave's chair.

"Take a seat, Agent Prentiss" Strauss said.

Sitting down the brunette looked at the older woman and heard her tone edge.

"I know that you've had to deal with a lot in the last year or so" Strauss said "But you need to remember that this is a place of work and it's all right to want to relax and have fun, but not on Bureau time."

Raising an eyebrow at that statement "Ma'am? Excuse me but what are you talking about?"

Looking over at the confused face of the younger woman, Strauss said, "Well for one thing, Agent, your tops."

Looking down at the dark colored v neck top, she looked up "This is about my choice of shirt?"

Strauss shook her head, "Not only that but it seems the laid back camaraderie between you, Agents Rossi, Morgan and Reid."

"My what?" she asked furrowing her brows "Are you saying I'm acting unprofessional with the men on the BAU team? Like what? We're all having sex or something? Are you insinuating that, ma'am?"

Strauss held up her hand, "All I'm saying is that during working time you behave in a more professional manner. And dress a little more appropriate. That'll be all, thank you."

Standing up the brunette glowered over the older woman, "No, that's not all. I'll have you know that no Prentiss, and I mean no Prentiss has ever behaved in any less than an appropriate manner or matter in any situation. And I'll have you now that I do not appreciate your tone or insinuations. Ma'am."

* * *

The door opened to Dave's office causing the older woman to look at the faces of Dave, Hotch and Emily.

Strauss' jaw dropped doing a doubletake, looking from the Emily standing in the doorway between Hotch and Dave to the Emily in front of her.

"Agent Prentiss?" Strauss said glancing as the brunette in the doorway made her way in front of the desk to the brunette in front of her.

"Yes, ma'am?" Emily said standing next to her angry twin sister "Ali? What's wrong?"

"This woman" Alison said spitting on the word "Accused me, or more to the matter you, of behaving in inappropriately with the men on your team and dressing like some kind of a slut."

"What?" Emily asked glaring at the older woman "Are you accusing me, her, us of inappropriateness within the team?"

Strauss looked over at Emily dressed in her standard white work shirt and black slacks, "No."

"Yes" Alison bit out "Had you bothered to ask, instead of insinuated, you'd know that my sister has always behaved in an appropriate fashion. Ask anyone in this building."

"But..." Strauss said "In the bullpen, you and the men..."

"Were joking around" Alison said "They were telling me stories about their time away on cases. How is that inappropriate?"

"It's not." Hotch said walking over to the two brunettes "Ma'am maybe you'd like to return to your office?"

Narrowing her eyes at the agent she despised "Are you giving me an order, Agent Hotchner?"

Dave walked forward "It's more of a suggestion, Erin. You wouldn't want Agent Prentiss' sister here to file charges for slander on you, would you?"

Widening her eyes, "What?"

Alison cocked her head to the side and stared at Emily and Hotch, "You know I am feeling rather chatty today and isn't the director on the third floor?"

"Fine." Strauss said turning to walk away.

"Oh, Chief Strauss?" Alison said causing the older woman to look back at her "Never insult my sister or her team. Because you'll have to deal with me, and I don't work for you, so I'll have no problem making your life a living hell."

Strauss glared at Alison as she walked out of the bullpen in a huff.

Dave turned around and stared at the brunette sisters and Hotch.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Dave said smirking.

"You mean besides my winning personality, sense of humor and good looks?" Alison said smirking at Emily.

"Hey, I've got all of those things too, you know" Emily said winking at Hotch.

"Don't let it go to your head." Hotch said walking out, his armed wrapped tightly around his brunette.

"Aren't you glad Strauss didn't walk into your office when she walked by to go into Dave's?" Emily said following Hotch back into his office.

"Yeah" Hotch said "Otherwise she would've seen you topless."

Throwing a mock glare at Hotch "Hey, I was changing into a work appropriate shirt."

"When have you ever worn a work appropriate shirt?" Hotch said kissing her cheek "I miss that red tank you always wore, and those low cut tops too..."

"You're a pig, you know that?" she grinned, as he pulled her towards him.

"Yeah, but I'm your pig." he retorted, dipping her and giving his brunette a kiss.

* * *

"Women are not inherently passive or peaceful. We're not inherently anything but human." Robin Morgan

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

See the review button down there? Give it a tap and tell me if you liked the story...


	3. Emily Prentiss Of Early Years

**Who Said Emily Prentiss**

Disclaimer: CBS still owns Criminal Minds

Summary: A little glimpse into the early life of Emily and Alison Prentiss.

Timeline: The Past

A/N: So yeah we know Emily was born in 1970 and Hotch in the 1960's but for the sake of the story they'll both be the same age so disregard their canon rule.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"There is always one moment in childhood when the door opens and lets the future in." Graham Greene

* * *

Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss looked down at her identical twin daughters, Emily and Alison and sighed as she saw the eleven year old twins boarded the Virginia trolley streetcar.

"Emily, Alison" Elizabeth said watching both brunettes look up at her "Behave for Rose and your Grandmother, understand?"

"Yes, Mother" both girls answered in unison.

"You'll only be staying with your Grandmother for the weekend while your father and I make the political circuits" Elizabeth reminded "Now come kiss Mother goodbye."

Emily looked over to see Alison roll her eyes as she went over and kissed their mother's cheek.

"Emily?" Elizabeth asked seeing her other daughter's hesitation "Come on."

Emily went over and pecked her mother's cheek then returned to Alison and their Nanny Rose's side.

"I'll take good care of them, Ambassador" Rose said.

Standing up straight, Elizabeth stated "I know."

The three girls watched as Elizabeth got into the back of the limo and wave goodbye.

"Thank God" Emily said as she watched her mother drive away.

"Gee, that sounds like you miss her" Alison teased her sister as they awaited the streetcar to start.

"So, what sounds like a fun thing to do when we get to your Grandmother's?" Rose asked looking at the map for their final destination.

Both brunette look over at Rose laughing "There is nothing fun to do at Grandmother's" Alison said "Tell her, Emmy."

Rolling her eyes at the nickname, Emily turned to their nanny, "Grandmother is like Mother times ten."

Rose's eyes widened at that, "Sorry to hear that. Well we can have fun. We can go to the zoo, or the carnival we saw the sign for..."

"Can we go to the movies?" Emily asked "They're replaying Star Wars."

Both Alison and Rose flashed her a horrified look as they took their seats on the streetcar.

Sighing at the idea of missing out on one of her favorite space adventure film, Emily listened in on how Rose planned the carnival trip and horse riding they'd do at their Grandmother's.

Looking up as a woman with a young black haired boy of maybe twelve or thirteen hopped on with a small blonde headed toddler as the streetcar started it's descent.

"Aaron, find us a seat" the woman said glancing past the twins with the young red headed nanny.

"Found one" Aaron said sitting across from Emily.

"Shh, Sean" the woman murmured comforting the fussy toddler.

Aaron looked over in Emily's direction seeing her stare at him, he just gave her a piercing gaze trying to intimidate the young girl from staring at him.

"What is wrong with that boy?" Alison whispered to Emily and Rose.

"I don't know but it's not polite to stare" Rose whispered to Alison then turned to look at Emily "Don't stare Emily."

"Why?" Emily asked, narrowing her dark brown eyes on the boy "I'm not going to let him win."

"Huh?" Alison asked confused "What do you mean win?"

"He thinks he can intimidate me with a look" Emily whispered still staring at Aaron "He's wrong."

Aaron's mother turned her attention from her baby to her son and saw him staring at the little brunette.

"Aaron, it's not polite to stare" the woman said.

"She was staring at me first" Aaron replied keeping his gaze on the brunette.

"Aaron" the woman said warningly "Knock it off."

Aaron huffed out a sigh and tore his eyes away from the little brunette who annoyed him with a smirk.

"Rose?" Emily asked "Can I have my book?"

Rose pulled Emily's books, and said "Which one?"

Emily grabbed the Slaughterhouse-Five, while Alison said, "Do you have to read that here?"

"Shut up" Emily said opening her book, the streetcar made an abrupt stop causing Emily to fall forward in the middle of the streetcar with her book flying out of her hand.

"Emily" Alison called out being held tight by Rose "Are you ok?"

"Fine" Emily said searching for her book "Where the fu.."

"Emily" Rose said warningly at her.

"Heck is my book?" Emily asked searching at the under seat where Aaron and his family sat.

Aaron peered down seeing the book, he leaned down and picked up the book as he got out of the seat offering it to the little brunette who flashed him a bright smile.

"Thank you" Emily said.

"You're welcome." Aaron replied back smiling, his dimples making an appearance.

As the trolley came to a stop, Rose looked up at the street sign "Emily, come along. This is our stop."

"Bye" Emily said smiling back at the boy as she grabbed her bags and walked over to Alison and Rose.

"Goodbye" Aaron said watching the brunette, her sister and the nanny.

"Emmy's got a boyfriend, Emmy's got a boyfriend" Alison teasingly chanted.

"Shut up" Emily muttered, looking over her shoulder at Aaron as she climbed off the streetcar.

"Aaron" the woman said, "Pick your jaw up off the floor and sit down."

Aaron sat back down watching the little girl go into the back of an expensive looking car with the others.

* * *

"Emily?" Hotch called out walking into the bedroom "Emily? Earth to Emily, come in Emily?"

Looking up from her picture, "Hmm?"

"What has do you got there?" Hotch asked walking over to the couch sitting next to Emily as he placed her legs in his lap.

Looking down at the photo album in her lap, "Oh, old family photos."

"Oh, let me see" Hotch asked taking the album from her lap "Now which twin is this and were was this taken?"

Hotch held up a photo of Ambassador Prentiss, her mother and the back of either Emily or Alison.

"That's Ali" Emily said "And that was the summer of 1982. Mother shipped us and our nanny off for a weekend to go campaigning."

"Oh" Hotch said knowing how the Ambassador was, he peered closely at the photo shaking his head.

"What?" Emily asked seeing the action.

"Just thought..." Hotch said "Nah never mind, I thought I was remembering something but it couldn't be."

"Now really," Emily asked confused "What?"

"Just remembering a little girl from my childhood who at first annoyed me then dazzled me." Hotch said.

Emily raised her eyebrow at that, "Ah a first crush, huh?"

Smirking at Emily, "Something like that. But I got you and that's all that matters."

Looking over at Hotch, Emily smiled and said "Good to hear that."

Hotch kissed her forehead as she placed the picture back in her album placing it on her coffee table and wondered whatever happened to the weird little boy during her summertime arrival at her Grandmother's.

Shrugging her shoulders at that, she turned her attention to Hotch who made a trail of kisses down her neck.

* * *

"In childhood, we press our nose to the pane, looking out. In our memories of childhood, we press our nose to the pane, looking in." Robert Brault

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

See that review button down there? He's lonely and needs a wake up jab. So leave a review...


	4. Emily Prentiss Can't Act

**Who Said Emily Prentiss**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me...

Summary: Dave strolls into the BAU with a big grin learning a secret about Emily, causing the team to all go and find out.

A/N: Yep, here's a new chapter, there should be a few more chapters after this. Enjoy this re-tweaked chapter.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

Aristotle said, "The secret to humor is surprise."

* * *

Dave wandered into the BAU in a joyous mood, he knew something that the others didn't regarding Emily.

But he didn't know just how he was going to tell her that he knew.

And he had all this to thank to the lousy date he'd been on with a costume fitter.

Dave walked past the break room ignoring the looks from the team as he whistled into the bullpen and stopped at the brunette agent's desk and leaned down to her.

"Had a great weekend, I take it?" Dave asked smirking.

"What?" Emily asked confused looking up to see a big grin on Dave's face "What's up with you?"

"Oh, had a fabulous weekend" Dave said "Went on a date with this woman..."

"Ah" Emily said with a raised eyebrow "So that explains this goofy grin on your face. You got lucky."

"Oh, in more ways then one" Dave smirked, "So did you do anything good this weekend?"

"I went and got my car detailed" Emily raised an eyebrow at the look, "And talked to my old high school friend. Why?"

"Oh just wondering" Dave said "Do you like the theatre?"

"Depends on what the play is..." Emily said "Why?"

Hotch wandered down the catwalk watching Dave hunched over talking to Emily.

"What's so interesting?" Morgan called out when he saw the look of horror on Emily's face "What happened?"

"Nothing" Emily told him then muttered to Dave "Say anything and you'll regret it."

"Whoa" Dave said raising his hands in surrender.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked wandering over.

"Nothing" Emily said keeping her eyes on Dave, grabbing her phone out of her purse "I just need to make a quick call."

Watching Emily hurry out of the bullpen Hotch looked over at Dave "What did you do to her?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders, "Search me."

Chuckling Dave went up to his office.

* * *

Emily stood in the break room, phone glued to her ear, "What the hell are you doing?"

Hotch walked over to see JJ and Garcia eavesdropping and announced his presence silently to the two blondes.

Gasping in silence, "Jesus, heart attack much?" Garcia said quietly.

"Shh" JJ said "Listen."

"I do not want my bare naked ass on display for the world to see" Emily said causing Hotch to gulp while the blondes look over at him.

"What?" Hotch mouthed seeing them eye him and shake their heads.

"I told you not to do it" Emily said loudly "God, you are so immature."

Emily opened the door to see the shocked looks of her friends "Eavesdrop much?"

Walking past the three snoops, Emily walked back to her desk to see startled faces of Reid and Morgan look over at her.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked seeing Emily glare up at Dave's office, to her phone.

"Nothing" Emily repeated like a mantra.

"That phone call wasn't nothing" Garcia stated "You said something about your naked ass. Now spill."

"Ooh" Morgan said his interest now peaked "Now what about your fine naked ass?"

Hotch glowered at the man and his inappropriate statement.

"My ass is just fine" Emily said groaning when Dave descended from the catwalk and chuckled.

"Yes it is" Dave said looking at the three men "Seems our Emily here has a secret."

"It's not my secret" Emily said "It wasn't me."

"Now, now Emily" Dave said "Even if it wasn't you, it looked just like you..."

"What?" Hotch asked instantly regretting it when he saw the look Emily shot him.

"Have any of you ever been to the Stanton Theatre?" Dave asked the team while Emily banged her head on the desk groaning.

"No" JJ said shaking her head while the rest of the team did too.

"Seems our Emily here is headlining as one of the girls in the play" Dave said smirking.

"She's doing a play?" Garcia asked looking at Emily "You're in a play?"

"No it's not me" Emily said "It's my sister Ali."

"Oh" Morgan said "So? What's the big deal, your sister's in a play? Good for her, why does it have you so upset?"

Groaning as she inhaled a deep breath, Dave contributed "She strips down to her birthday suit."

Morgan's jaw dropped in shock, Hotch looked down at Emily with pink cheeks but JJ and Garcia shoot sympathetic looks to her.

"Your sister?" JJ said shaking her head "Oh, Em..."

"How'd she look?" Morgan asked only to get socked in the arm by Garcia "Ow, what was that for?"

"For being you" Garcia said turning her attention back to Emily "Now tell me, what can I do?"

Flashing a look to the amused looks of Morgan and Dave,_ 'Put them in debt to the IRS?'_

"Nothing" Emily said "I talked to her, she won't leave the play, so whenever I go out now I'll wonder if they're staring at me because they saw Ali naked in a play."

Hotch stormed up to his office, deep in thought with a purpose.

* * *

Hearing the proverbial knock Hotch, said, "Come in."

"You wanted to see me?" Emily asked walking in.

"Yes, please" Hotch said walking over to her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Emily said feeling Hotch embrace her "You know my sister..."

A wry chuckle escaped his lips "Well at least she isn't using your name."

"Nope, Ali wants the world to know it's her" Emily said letting out a sighed laugh "That's Ali for you always has to make an appearance. That's why she chose to do acting."

Hotch looked into the bullpen, "Speak of the devil."

Emily looked down and groaned "You called her?"

Hotch lifted her chin with his hand, "I'm going to fix this for you."

Smiling, Emily kissed his chin, "That's what makes you so sweet."

"Well there's that," Hotch said, "And I don't want anyone we know seeing the play and thinking it's you."

"And then the alpha male makes his appearance" Emily said shaking her head "It'd be sexy as hell if I wasn't so pissed off."

Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as his lips went from her lips to her neck nipping and biting the ivory skin, causing Emily to emit light moans.

A knock pulled the two apart, causing Emily to groan, "Three guesses at who it is."

"Don't even need one" Hotch said pulling away and saying, "Come in."

Alison walked in, and smirked at seeing the two together.

"Interrupting a little afternoon hanky-panky?" Alison said raising an eyebrow to the two "Now what would that icicle you call your boss say?"

"Alison" Hotch said "Take a seat."

Turning to smirk at her sister, "Woo, love it when he gets so gruff."

"Ali" Emily said raising an eyebrow to her sister "Sit."

"Alright, alright" Alison muttered "Gee, what's with the seriousness?"

Hotch sat at his desk, while Emily stood next to him, glaring at her sister.

"We need to talk about the play you're in" Hotch started "Regarding a certain scene."

"Huh?" Alison said "Are you talking about... The nude scene?"

Emily shut her eyes and counted to ten, while Hotch nodded, "That's the scene we're talking about."

Shrugging her shoulders, "Is this what you were calling me about earlier, Em?" Alison said turning her attention back to Emily "It's just acting, it's not real."

"Looked pretty real to Dave Rossi" Emily muttered.

"Dave Rossi?" Alison repeated "What about him?"

"He was there last night" Hotch said "He saw everything."

Alison's forehead wrinkled, "Ew."

"Now you see the problem" Emily told her, "So what are you going to do?"

Alison bit her lip and rolled her head to the side, "Well I guess I can let the understudy take over" Alison said "There are only three more showings..."

"That would be good" Hotch said "And as much as I hate to leave, I'm going to let you two talk..."

Hotch got up, kissed Emily on the forehead, nodding to Alison as he headed for the door.

Alison turned to her sister with a raised eyebrow, "Knew it, I totally saw it."

"Knew what?" Emily asked eyeing her sister, "See what?"

Alison rolled her eyes as she got out of the seat and walked over to Emily, standing nose to nose with her twin.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked trying to stand her ground, only to be dragged by the arm to the corner of the office.

"I know about you and Hotch" Alison said, "We both know that, and so does Dave. But was the real reason you wanted me to drop out of the play, besides the nudity because of him?"

Emily raised an eyebrow, "How about this, first of all your body is an exact replica of mine, so if I'm walking down the grocery store and some pig is leering at me I want to know why and because Dave walked in and told me that he saw me or rather you, on stage naked. Can you imagine the looks I got from my team and how Hotch had felt? It was embarrassing and only when they learned it was you..."

Alison groaned when she saw the look Emily shot down to Hotch in the bullpen, "All right, I'm sorry Emmy."

Looking up at her sister, Alison held an genuine apologetic smile making Emily return the smile.

Alison pulled Emily into a hug, "Sorry sis."

"I know, I know" Emily said.

Hotch looked up to see Emily and Alison walk out of his office, each wearing matching smiles making him exhale in relief.

"How'd everything go in there?" JJ asked the sisters.

"Fine" Emily and Alison said in unison.

"Alison" Dave said smirking at the brunette.

"Eyes up here, Grandpa" Alison said "No more of that, you hear me? Remember that threat I gave Strauss about messing with my sister?"

"Yeah?" Dave said in confusion "What about it?"

"My threats are ten times as worse to men" Alison said walking up to Dave and whispering in his ear.

Hotch chuckled when he saw the smirk go off Dave's face and went up the catwalk to his office not looking back.

"What did you say to him?" Garcia asked impressed.

Alison looked over at Emily then down to the grinning Morgan, "Remember what we told Charlie when we were fourteen?"

Emily covered her mouth with her hand, laughing, "You didn't?"

Alison nodded, "Yep. If he behaves the way Grandpa up there does tell him what we told Charlie."

Alison turned and walked out of the bullpen, "Ali out."

Emily looked up into Dave's office window and saw him closing his blinds watching Alison walk out while shaking his head.

Emily saw Alison walk towards Morgan and knew she was issuing the 'don't stare at my ass routine.'

* * *

"I may be a twin, but I'm one of a kind." Author Unknown

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

The review button wonders how you liked the story? Let him know...


	5. Emily Prentiss Has A Temper

**Who Said Emily Prentiss**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: What happens when Emily's twin Alison shows up with the intent of protecting Emily, no matter what.

A/N: Yep, this one was an original oneshot with the others, but I decided it needed re-tweaking and add it to the collection. There will be one more chapter which is an all new written story that will be the finale of this series.

Thanks for reading, please do remember to review.

* * *

"When people talk, listen completely. Most people never listen." Ernest Hemingway

* * *

Morgan looked up from his desk with a frown when he saw Emily walk over to her desk removing her coat as she tossed it on the desk, then walked up the catwalk to Hotch's office.

"A little hanky panky, Princess?" Morgan teased, watching the brunette pause in mid step.

"You, sir are a pig. You know that, right?" she said raising an eyebrow to him.

Pursuing his lip, "Hey" Morgan said indignantly "Derek Morgan loves the ladies."

"And all the ladies end up with the S.T.D., right?" she said smugly "And don't stare at my ass again."

Morgan frowned as he tried to remember something about that, but shook his head as he went back to work.

The brunette barged into Hotch's office causing him to look up at her and groan out loud.

"Well hello there, Alison" Hotch said watching her flop into the visitor's chair and put her feet up on the edge of his desk.

"Hola, amigo" Alison said with a smirk on her face "So what's new?"

"Work" Hotch said, "Speaking of, why aren't you at yours?"

"The play was closed due to the theatre needing to be fumigated for termites" Alison said pulling out her cell phone, "Some kind of crap about a woman, her ass and a theatre seat. Who knows?"

Hotch looked at her puzzled, then shook his head, "So what brings you by?"

"What can't a girl visit her twin sister's boyfriend without being interrogated?" Alison asked, faking hurt in her tone "I bet this is what Sean felt when he visited, huh?"

Looking sharply at her, "What about my brother?" Hotch asked, "You've talked to Sean?"

"Oh yeah" Alison said smirking as she typed on her phone, "We're Twitter friends. So... how are things between you and my baby sister?"

Hotch glowered at Emily's twin, "What is this really about?"

"There's something you got to know about the Prentiss" Alison said rolling her eyes, "Or well Prentiss' sisters. Aside from our good looks and witty sense of humor. We protect each other at all cost, and if one of us gets hurt, we hurt back."

"Alison" Hotch said licking his lips, "No need to threaten me, I love Emily."

Alison leaned forward, "Just put it this way, you met my Mother, and you know Strauss, you think they're bad? To me, when it comes to Emily, I can make them look like child's play."

Hotch eyed the brunette with wary and concern, _'What the...'_

"Yeah, I know I'm Satan in Heels, well red heels" Alison said letting her humor back in lifting her heeled foot, "You should get it, you're the same way with your team right?"

Nodding lightly, "Look, Alison" Hotch said sighing lightly "You have nothing to worry about regarding Emily and myself. And yeah I get it, if I hurt Emily, you'll have me killed."

Scoffing at that, "Like I'd do that to Emily" Alison said smirking, "But I would brutally maim your boys though."

Hotch's eyes widen in horror, "What?"

"Don't get your panties in a wad" Alison said, "I'm not going to lose my best friend because I was sweet enough to threaten her boyfriend into behaving."

Shaking his head, "Has anyone told you, you're certifiable?" Hotch told her.

Looking at him with a pointed look, "What does that mean?"

"It means that you should probably go now" Hotch said looking at the case files on his desk, "I have work to do, Emily's at lunch with the girls and you probably have something better to do, right?"

"Oh" Alison said with a smirk, "No, not really."

Hotch sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face, "What's it going to take for you to go?"

Alison got out of the chair, and sat down on the couch crossing her legs as she placed her cell phone down.

"A reality check ok? Emily is my sister, and she loves you and Jack" Alison said biting her lip in a similar fashion to Emily's "But I need to know you're really committed to her. That you won't just up and leave her if someone better comes along because she deserves the best."

Closing his eyes, "Alison, Emily's been the only other woman I've ever been with since my divorce" Hotch said, "I love her so much that I know that she's the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Look, Hotch" Alison said, "I get that, but here's the sad fucked up thing, Emily's been hurt in the past. Beyond incomprehensible belief, what I need to know what kind of future she's going to have with you. Are you two just going to be going the way that you've been? Or is there going to be more? And what about her role in Jack's life?"

Hotch stared at Alison and his mouth opened then closed.

"These are the type of questions you should be asking yourself Hotch" Alison said, "Let me ask you this, do you picture yourself marrying my sister?"

"Well..." Hotch started but looked down to the bullpen to see Emily spotting Alison's jacket on her desk, "Let me show you something real quick."

Emily looked up to see Morgan look from her to Hotch's office, "Princess?"

Looking over at Morgan she smiled, "Yeah?"

"Oh boy" Morgan said looking back up at the office, "I should've known."

Spotting the jacket, "Crap" Emily muttered heading up the catwalk and opening the door, "Alison Prentiss."

"Hey, sis" Alison said smiling brightly, "What's new?"

Looking from Hotch to her sister, "What are you doing here, Ali?"

"Visiting?" Alison said smirking at her sister.

"Ali?" Emily repeated seeing the look of irritation on Hotch's face melt "Are you being nice?"

"Nice?" Alison scoffed, "If I was always nice I'd have married every Tom, Dick and Harry who popped the question."

Emily raised an eyebrow at her sister, "It's over, Ali. Come on, you know Hotch."

Turning around she shot Hotch a smirk, "Yep, I know him."

"What does that mean, Ali?" Emily asked, "Ali?"

Rolling her eyes, "Don't worry, Em" Alison said, "I'm not here to scare him off like I did with Johnny."

"God, Ali" Emily said, "Hotch isn't anything like John."

"I know that" Alison said in a warm tone, "He's one of the good ones."

Sighing in relief, "Good" Emily said, "So now will you go?"

Biting her lips, "Nope" Alison said.

Frowning, "Why?" Emily asked "I told you, everything's fine."

Looking over at Hotch, Emily shot him a look and he just shrugged.

"Ali" Emily said seeing Hotch get up walking over to them.

"Emily" Hotch said, pulling her around to face him, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Right" Emily said biting her lip, "What are you doing?"

Getting down on his knee, "Trying to propose, but unfortunately I don't have anything witty or funny to say." Hotch said "So I'm just going to have to wing it."

"What?" Emily asked seeing Hotch pull a velvet box out of his pocket, "Did you say propose? Are you proposing?"

"If you give me a minute, I will" Hotch said opening the box, "Will you marry me?"

Emily smiled as she looked down at the ring, then up at Alison, "Yes."

Alison grinned when she saw Hotch slip the ring on Emily's finger then the two start kissing causing Alison to clear her throat.

"You know I am still right here" Alison said seeing the two separate "Didn't know you two were into public displays of affection."

"Oh" Emily said hugging her sister then giving her a shove towards the door, "Well I didn't know you were into voyeurism."

"How aggressive must really turn him on, huh?" Alison teased.

"You can go now" Hotch said in a serious tone but had a small smirk on his face.

"So bossy" Alison said, "Have fun breaking in the office" stopping at the door, "Oh wait, I'm sure you've already christened it, right?"

"Be afraid, Ali" Emily said in a teasing but threatening tone.

"I am terrified" Alison said slamming the door.

Morgan looked up to see the brunette descended the catwalk, "Hey, Prentiss?"

"Alison" Alison said picking up her coat, "Don't worry, you'll figure it out someday."

Walking past the agent she tapped him on the nose, "Don't ever let me catch you staring at my ass again."

"Wouldn't dream of it" Morgan said staring at her butt as she walked out of the bullpen towards the elevator.

Turning around she had a smirk on her face when she caught him again and raised an eyebrow to him, shaking her head.

* * *

Oscar Wilde said, "Life is far too important a thing ever to talk seriously about."

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

See the review button? You know you want to touch him... Go on, he's waiting for you...


	6. Emily Prentiss Had Guts

**Who Said Emily Prentiss**

Disclaimer: Yeah, like I'd even admit that I own Criminal Minds, why? Emily's not there anymore.

Summary: Emily's twin sister Alison is back, and has a trick or two up her sleeve when the girls decide to have a impromptu bachelorette party at the BAU...

A/N: This chapter is the final one in the "Who Said Emily Prentiss" series, it's an all new written story and a little goodbye, don't know how good it actually is but just enjoy.

BTW today is my birthday and some reviews would be welcomed. Thanks for reading this series.

* * *

"If you greatly desire something, have the guts to stake everything on obtaining it." Brendan Francis

* * *

Emily turned around in her chair with a raised eyebrow, "What did you just say?"

The brunette stared back at her mirrored image before pulling her gaze to the snickering smirks of the three other women in the room. All who had no intention of hiding their amusement from the angry woman.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" Emily demanded, looking at her twin sister, "Huh Ali? What?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing."

"How can ask me to do that?" Emily asked, her anger not wavering, "Do you know what kind of hell I'll get for that?"

Alison shrugged her shoulders, "If you want out, no one will think any less of you, Emmy."

"Really?" Garcia asked, raising her eyebrow as she looked over at the brunette instigator.

"No" Alison said, "We'll all know you're an freaking coward, Princess."

The three blondes laughed, "Come on, Em."

Emily got up from the chair on the couch, "Did you all spark up a doobie before I got here?"

"No, at least I don't think so" Alison smirked, "But then again my drug addled mind just maybe suffering from short term memory loss."

"Oh, I'll give you short term memory loss" Emily hissed out, before taking a deep breath, "All right, what do you want me to do?"

"Well since it is your party" Alison rubbed her hands in glee, eyeing the three blondes on the couch, "And you are the guest of honor, I think this has to be done old school style, sis."

"Meaning?" JJ asked, leaning in. The blonde knew this had to be good.

"Emmy-kins here, is going to do what I Triple Dog Dare her to do the night of Stacy Collins Sweet Sixteen party" she said, sitting back watching her twins face drop in shock.

"Well what happened then?" Garcia asked intrigued, looking from her friend to the mirror duplicate.

"No" Emily said, shocked was the least of what she felt, "You're going to make me do that?"

"What happened at the party?" Jessica asked, she too was enthralled at the idea, "Just how bad was it?"

"Pretty bad" Alison said a grin growing on her face, "But that was her legendary acting chops, she inherited from me. Ok, Emmy, are you in or are you out?"

The brunette agent exhaled, "Fine, but I'm going to need a lot of liquid encouragement."

JJ passed the brunette a can of soda, "So, I bet you're wishing we went with the whole stripper thing for your bachelorette party instead huh?"

"Oh yeah" Emily muttered, as she grabbed onto the bottle of Tequila that was left on the break room desk that the girls set up the refreshments for the impromptu engagement party.

Downing the alcoholic beverage, she could hear the chiding from her twin and friends.

"Calm down, it's not like I'm asking you to hot wire a car" Alison teased, "Well again."

Pulling the bottle from her lips, she shot her sister a look, "Ali, you're schemes have a way of getting me into trouble."

"Please" Alison rolled her dark eyes, "If it weren't for me you'd never have any fun."

Emily tilted her head to the side, "Getting hauled out of the mall because you thought it'd be fun to steal the mall cop's segway was fun?"

Alison shrugged her shoulder, "Now enough with the avoiding and more with the dare" Alison smirked.

"Wait, how old were you when you did that?" Garcia asked, "Because those segway things have only been out for ten years."

"Exactly" Alison raised an eyebrow when the realization dawned on the three blondes.

"You stole a segway at..." JJ began, "Wow."

"Don't encourage her" Emily muttered, setting the tequila bottle down, then shrugging her shoulders to release the tension, "You do know that I am so getting you back for this."

"I can take it" Alison waved that off dismissively, then turned to JJ, Garcia and Jessica, "Are you in, or are you out?"

"Oh I am so in" Garcia grinned getting off the break room chair, "Now what exactly does Gumdrop have to do?"

"Oh you'll love this" Alison grinned not missing the unnerved stare of the other two blondes.

* * *

"You do know that this isn't how a bachelor party is suppose to be spent?" Morgan asked, looking up from the back of the flat screen television he was setting up, "There's suppose to be loud music, lots of alcohol and naked strippers."

Reid's cheeks pinked at that thought, "Incidentally did you know that the hiring of strippers is a rite of passage from adolescence bachelorhood to adult marital life. And consequently when most hire these dancers they're signifying a hazing in which the..."

Morgan looked up and chuckled when he saw Dave shove a sandwich in Reid's mouth, "Thank you Rossi."

Dave lifted his beer bottle saluting Morgan, then looked at Reid, "Cool it, kid. This is a bachelor party but not every factoid is needed about bachelor party traditions."

Reid huffed at that, pulling the sandwich out then hummed his delight at the food, "Who made these?"

"Yours truly" Dave smirked, "Now hurry up Morgan, the game is on."

"I'm trying, I'm trying" the dark profiler muttered, "How about finding the man of the hour? Where the heck is he?"

"Talking with Jack about his slumber party at his friend's house" Reid answered, "Did you noticed how much more relaxed he's getting as the big day approaches while Emily seems more on edge?"

Morgan snorted at that, "Well you do know why that is, don't you kid?"

Reid furrowed his brows while Dave shook his head, "She's afraid that things are too good to be true. She'll get over it once the big day arrives."

"If she shows up" Morgan quipped, "Well at least sober."

"Very funny" Hotch marched in, shooting the younger man a look, "Would you like a black eye with that smart aleck remark?"

The three profilers looked at their team leader in surprise before Dave chuckled, "Wow, Alison has really rubbed off on you."

Hotch rolled his eyes, muttering unintelligibly, "How's it going with that television? I'd like to watch the game sometime this century."

"I almost got it" Morgan murmured, "Just need to figure out where this extra red cord goes and we're all set."

"Most commonly, an interesting fact about electrical cords of television sets are..." Reid started only for Hotch to shove the rest of the sandwich in his mouth.

"Not again" Dave muttered, "Do I have to send you down to the girls?"

Reid pulled the sandwich out glaring at the older man but remaining silent on any extra tidbits while Morgan chuckled.

"And there it is..." he announced, "Someone grab the remote and check it out for me."

Hotch reached over, picking up the remote he clicked it on the four male agents each winced at the sound of the loud rock music blaring through the speakers while the screen had green splotches.

Clicking the volume down, Hotch sighed to no avail at the failed attempt of fixing the television.

The dark haired man's attention was drawn to the door and the four smirking women.

"And how are things going in here?" Alison asked, turning towards Morgan, "Wow, you're still putting this thing together? It's been what two hours since the bachelor-bachelorette parties started?"

"Uh huh" Garcia agreed, "What's the matter, my Mocha man candy? Lost that magic touch?"

"Nothing" the dark man grumbled, "Not all of us are gifted with the knowledge..."

Alison strolled towards the tv shoving the buff man out of the way. Morgan gruffed as he moved over to the end table, smirking at the sight of the brunette's backside.

"You better not be checking out my ass" she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he chuckled, earning an eye roll of the four other women and annoyance of one soon to be brother-in-law.

"And that should do it" Alison said, wrenching the remote free from Hotch's grip turning on the television, "And see? Prentiss has the perfect touch."

"You sure think a lot about yourself, don't you?" Dave asked, picking up a sandwich, "Why are you five crashing our bachelor party instead of having one of your own?"

Alison shot her sister a look, the two identical looking women having a silent conversation that the men weren't privy too.

"Well?" Morgan asked, taking a seat at the round table, "Are we suppose to guess?"

"We came for food" Garcia quickly answered, moving to Morgan, "And I know my tall, dark and mocha would never let me or any other woman go hungry."

Morgan snorted, while Hotch raised an eyebrow at that, "Is that so, Emily?"

Emily wandered over to the handmade sandwiches, "Yep."

Picking up a sandwich, she quietly munched on it, looking at her sister who switched the channels to a music station.

"So what are you gonna watch?" the outgoing Prentiss sister asked, "Porn, sports or action flicks?"

"Excuse me?" Reid asked, stunned by the selected lists.

"There are basically three things men will only ever watch on television" Alison explained, her eyes trailing to Emily, "Sports is an obvious one, you're all men so count porn in too. And action flicks because hey you are men."

The groups heads shot to Emily, watching the brunette cough. Hotch's eyes widened in horror as she grasped onto her neck.

"Oh my God, she's choking" Jessica cried out, watching the brunette hold onto her neck while her look alike sister wandered over to the food.

Hotch rushed towards his brunette's side while the others shouted out instructions on the Heimlich maneuver "Emily?"

Trying to grab onto the choking woman he felt his heart drop once she collapsed into a heap on the floor while the team looked panicked Alison just looked over at the convulsing brunette and grabbed the rest of the snacks.

"Someone call 911" Morgan cried out, fear racing through his veins.

"Come on" Alison muttered to the three women, "Coming, Emmy?"

Emily's eyes shot open looking at her smirking sister's face, she stood up stunning the men.

"Coming" she said, wiping the traces of the food from her chin, "Don't get too mad, after all this was a dare."

Hotch shook his head looking dumbfounded as the women left the conference room.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do that" Garcia hissed, as she scurried up the catwalk, "I mean that's just disgusting."

"Helluva dare if you ask me" Alison said, smirking as she looked over at Emily, "And besides I didn't dare you, Em did."

Garcia narrowed her eyes on the twin sisters, "And she wouldn't have gained her vengeance streak if it weren't for you."

Alison held her hands up, "You know the rule, don't give a dare that you wouldn't do yourself. Emily actually would do this one, right sis?"

"Right" Emily said, looking up at the corner office, "You're in the clear so go."

Garcia opened the door to the office and went inside.

"Do you think she'd actually will go through with it?" JJ asked, looking at the dark haired pair, "I mean you know how she feels about him."

Jessica bit her lip, keeping an eye out before gasping, "He's coming."

The four look over as the man in question stepped out of the conference room. His eyes moved towards the four motionless women, he raised an eyebrow at them.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

Alison snickered, "Oh yeah."

Rolling his dark brown eyes, he moved towards his office door, choosing to ignore the women he opened the door and paused at the sight before him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Morgan shouted in shock.

"I um," Garcia started, stammering, as she rushed out of the office while the dark profiler turned watching the blonde run out of the bullpen.

"God, what the hell is that smell?" Morgan asked, covering his nose as he entered his office.

The four females in the bullpen chuckled at that, following the blonde analyst towards the back bathroom.

"Penelope?" JJ called out, biting her lip to keep her composure, "Sweetie, are you going to come out?"

"No freaking way" Garcia's voice spoke through the door, "I am far too embarrassed and angry."

"Must be really pissed off" Alison joked, watching the other three women shoot her a look, "What? Too soon?"

"Very" Garcia muttered, folding her arms across her chest as she slumped against the wall.

"Oh come on, PG" Emily chuckled, "It wasn't that bad."

Garcia's head shot up, the blonde raising an eyebrow, "Not that bad? How would you like getting caught taking a piss in someone's office?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "It's no biggie, besides it's not like you did it on the carpet, it was the trash can."

Garcia grumbled, "All right, who's turn is it now?"

The brunette sisters looked from each other to the other two blondes, "Jessica..."

"Uh oh" the older blonde mumbled, "Why do I feel like this isn't going to be a good idea?"

Alison rubbed the palms of her hands together, "How do you feel about surprises?"

* * *

Jessica grumbled before shooting the brunette twins a look, turning the doorknob she slowly pushed open the office door and entered the office.

"Do you actually think she'll go through with it?" JJ asked Emily.

"Probably not" Emily murmured, "She seems the most... conservative out of all of us, right?"

Garcia shrugged as she kept an eye trained on the doorway, "Scram."

The other three quickly followed the blonde analyst into the break room as they watched the scene unfold.

"Where?" Emily asked, peeking her head out, "I don't see..."

She ducked her head as someone walked by the break room door, and looked back up, "Ok, I see 'em."

The four women watched as the office door opened and the person in question keeled back, hitting the rail on the catwalk.

"Jessica?" the person gasped, watching the blonde rush out of the office with a smug look before turning to the left and meeting the scowling face of the woman beside him.

"Miss Brooks" Strauss' crisp voice cooly greeted the woman.

"Chief Strauss" Jessica murmured, "Agent Rossi."

"Jessica" the older man said, straightening himself together, "Do you mind telling me why you flashed me in my office?"

Jessica bit her lower lip while holding her buttoned up blouse together, "Well, um... the thing is..."

The three on the catwalk turned to hear the snickering from the bullpen and the non blonde agent scowled before muttering a quick apology and returning to the bullpen.

"Wow" Alison chuckled, "I've never seen anyone clam up like that after a flashing."

"Funny" Jessica grumbled, finishing buttoning her top, "Now whose turn is it, or am I going to be forced to flash more of your team?"

Garcia tilted her head to the side, "Bet my mocha man wouldn't have minded."

Jessica narrowed her eyes at the younger woman but turned her attention back to Emily and Alison, "Well?"

"JJ's turn" Emily grinned at the look on her younger friend's face, "Oh don't worry, we won't make you streak through here."

"Aw man" Alison muttered, but pursed her lips, "I've got it."

The former media liaison's eyes widen at that, she slowly looked around at the three women, neither had been too happy with their dares, and JJ didn't want to do anything as embarrassing as Garcia or Jessica did.

"What?" the blonde asked with a sigh, "What are you going to dare me to do?"

The women slowly inched their way down the hall, watching JJ nervously look around before inching towards the office door.

"This is the lamest dare ever" Emily muttered, "It's nowhere as crappy as mine."

"Or embarrassing as mine" Jessica added while Garcia nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on, Em" Alison turned to her sister, "Do you know why I picked this one for JJ?"

The brunette sighed, but shook her head.

"Because it's so un-JJ like" Alison explained, turning to see the blonde perching her ear on the door, "Move it Jareau-LaMontagne."

The younger woman turned to give her a glare, "You suck Prentiss."

"Which one?" Alison teased.

"You Ali cat" Emily hissed, watching her sister turn to give her a look, "Come on."

The four women watched JJ turn the doorknob opening the door and poking her head in.

"Go" Garcia hissed to the younger woman, watching her walk through the door into the office.

The door closed quietly as the four onlookers moved down the hall away from any passersby, while standing guard the brunette agent bites on her thumbnail.

Her identical looking sister looks over at her, rolling her eyes in an exacerbated manner she sighed, wrenching Emily's hand from her mouth.

"Hey" Emily called out quietly, "What'd you do that for?"

"Trying to mess up my masterpiece?" Alison asked.

"What?" Emily asked, scrunching her face in confusion.

Alison nodded to the chipped thumbnail, "Messing with the nails that I just did."

"Oh" Emily said, looking down, "Sorry."

Alison rolled her eyes, and the sisters attention was drawn to the door as the door opened and the four women were stunned by the site before them.

"Oh that's funny" JJ said with a chuckle as she and Strauss came out, practically arm and arm.

The two blondes were walking down the hallway, while the four onlookers stood in shock watching the two women's retreating form.

"Ok" Garcia said, as the women emerged from their hidden spot, "What the hell was that?"

Emily shook her head in surprise while Alison doubled over in laughter, "That was your best friend chumming it up with Satan in Heels."

JJ quickly returned shaking her head, "Never again, you hear me? Never again."

Alison wiped the tears from her eyes while Emily curbed her grin, "So since when have you and Strauss became so buddy-buddy?"

JJ narrowed her blue eyes at the brunette opening her suite jacket, "I, well uh, I asked her for fashion advice."

"Fashion advice?" Jessica asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" JJ hissed, "Like I knew she'd still be in her office, any way, I was in like some kind of trance or something and that was the first thing that came to my mind."

"Well what did you say?" Garcia asked.

The blonde agent sighed, nodding down the hall towards her office, "Come on, lets take this to my office."

* * *

"Alright now for your turn" Emily said, rubbing her hands in glee as she watched her sister roll her brown eyes, "Now lets me think."

"That should be difficult" Alison teased, tossing down the magazine she was skimming through, "Now what are you going to make me do?"

Emily turned to the three blondes, pulling them to her and whispered her dare which made Jessica's jaw drop in shock while the two BAU employees chuckled.

"OMG, best dare ever" Garcia giggled looking over at Alison, "But will she do it?"

Emily smirked at her sister, "Oh she'll do it, unless she wants everyone to know that she's a coward."

"Hey, I may be a lot of things but a coward isn't one of them" Alison protested, "Now what is it?"

Emily sauntered over to her sister, "Follow me."

The bachelorette party goers followed the twin sisters into the ladies room, while Emily turned to her sister with a grin on her face.

"Ok, what?" Alison asked, "You daring me to clean the bathroom?"

"No Ali" Emily said, "I triple dog dare you to..."

The blonde analyst poked her head out of the ladies room, "All clear."

"I can't believe you're daring your own twin to do this" JJ said, pursing her lips, "I mean what will everyone think?"

"That Emily Prentiss has guts" Jessica said, "But wow, remind me to never get on your bad side."

Alison poked her head out of the stall, "I'm ready."

Emily snapped her fingers to Garcia who nodded and left the ladies room, "Give me two minutes, Ali."

"Ugh, you better not be chickening out Em" Alison said, "Because I'm more then ready to do it."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Oh I have no intentions of chickening out, Ali. You just need to wait for PG."

"Where'd she go?" Alison asked, looking out, "What are you plotting sis?"

"Nothing" Emily said smoothly, all turning there head to the opening door to the entering Garcia, "Come on, sis."

"Ready?" JJ asked the emerging brunette.

"I was born ready" Alison said walking out of the bathroom not noticing the smirk between the BAU women.

"Go!" Emily said, shoving her sister towards the bullpen.

"A moi la victoire" Alison shouted streaking through the bullpen towards JJ's office not missing the fact that the four bachelor party men saw the nude brunette.

"Oh my God" Jessica cried out covering her mouth laughing.

"What did she say?" Garcia asked through her giggles.

"Victory is mine" Emily said, composing herself as she looked up to see the smirking faces of Morgan and Dave, though Hotch's was one of unamusement.

"It appears so" JJ said, as they made there way towards her office, "Alison?"

"Yeah" the brunette said through the doorway, "Hey."

* * *

"Now that's entertainment" Morgan said, walking pass the door, "And yes I did see your fine naked butt."

The identical brunettes both rolled there eyes, while Hotch murmured, "You better visually erase that thought Morgan."

Alison chuckled, "Jealous that he'll be picturing Emmy here?"

"No" Hotch murmured, "But you might want to remember the next time you all decide to go streaking through a federal building that there are cameras all around."

"Even in Strauss' office?" JJ asked widening her eyes.

"Even in there too" Dave finished with a raised eyebrow, "Why?"

"No reason" the blonde said slamming her office door.

"Well that was weird" Reid said, sitting down at his desk.

"Tell me about it" Dave murmured, stealing a seat at Emily's empty desk, "I got flashed by two women today."

Morgan turned around with a grin, "And why are you complaining."

"Because he was with his secret girlfriend" Reid answered, then looked up, "You do know that he's with Strauss, right?"

"What?" both Morgan and JJ said in unison.

Alison came out of the office, fully dressed but she didn't seem embarrassed by her streaking, "So?"

"Nice butt" Morgan smirked, not missing the dual glare from Emily and Hotch, "What?"

"Nothing" Alison shrugged, wandering over to her sister, "Ok Em, it's time to go."

"Go where?" Emily asked warily, looking at the three blondes who wore similar smirks.

"Your slumber party, duh" Garcia said, "Please don't tell me you thought this was your only bachelorette party."

Pursing her lips, "Well, yeah I kinda did."

JJ rolled her eyes, "You really thought that these two" nodding towards Garcia and Alison, "Would allow that to happen? Have you met them?"

Hotch stole a quick moment with Emily before the four women could take her away.

"Hey" he whispered, dropping a kiss on her cheek, "Just keep telling yourself only a few more days until we're married."

Exhaling she leaned into him, "I can't wait."

"Me either" he replied wrapping an arm around her, "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Don't let Alison, heck even Garcia talk you into shoving money down a male stripper's pants" he asked, watching her face, "Because I hate for you to have to explain why you lost your ring down there."

Chuckling, "I can promise you that whatever they've got plan I admantely refuse to chuck money at a Magic Mike."

"Who?" he asked, watching Alison pull her sister away.

"Don't worry Hotch" Alison said with a grin, "We won't get her into trouble."

"Good" he exhaled.

"At least not too much" Alison said, as the two walked towards the elevator, turning around to look at Morgan, "And no more freebie looks at my butt."

"Can't promise that" Morgan said as the women entered the elevator.

"Prentiss out" Alison teased as the doors slid close with Emily sighing but held a small smile on her face.

* * *

Paul Bryant said, "There's a lot of blood, sweat and guts between dreams and success."

* * *

**The End **

Hope you all enjoyed this, leave a review.


End file.
